


Sweetest Moments

by NatalieHRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Comfort, Eating, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieHRose/pseuds/NatalieHRose
Summary: Discovering mutual feelings through the sweet taste of chocolate. Contestshipping
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Kudos: 14





	Sweetest Moments

"Beautiful," she whispered.

The moist early autumn air was fragranced with the pine trees that circled the lake, which mirrored the sky above, both of them blue and shimmering. A beautiful view for a Saturday afternoon, indeed.

May closed her eyes. The breeze that ran unchecked over the rippled surface blew her hair from her eyes and brought color to her usually pale cheeks.

"Hey." May opened her eyes, jerking her head towards the source of the voice. "Solidad said I could find you here." She watched as the emerald-haired boy slowly sat next to her, twirling a red rose in his hand. Silence hung in the air, like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground.

May heaved out a sigh that fluttered on the winds like a butterfly decorated with a perfidy amount of colours. A sigh, of relief and worry that leaped through the air like a dear. A sigh, of happiness and sadness that danced through the air. But also, a sigh, of excitement and fear, strolling through the air like a roller coaster. A sigh means it all.

"You know, you did great in the Wallace Cup," Drew said, as he turned to face the brunette. "For a second, I thought you were going to win."

May hung her head low. "Well, I didn't." She was surprised. Even without mentioning it, he could easily figure out what was on her mind. "But, I'm fine, really. I needed the break anyway. And it was nice to finally catch up with Ash and Brock."

"And your Eevee evolved too. Glaceon, that's cool." He held out the rose to her and she took it gently, bringing it up to her nose, smiling faintly at the scent.

"For Beautifly I suppose?" She smirked at him. Memories are often invoked by a fragrance. And no doubt, it brought her mind back to the day when she first met him. A lot has changed since. She was glad that despite being rivals, she saw a friend in him, even way beyond friends though she chose to deny it.

Drew slithered a flat smirk through crooked lips and flicked his hair smugly. "I brought something else too." He placed bags full of muffins and cookies between them. But what caught May's attention was the chocolate-covered strawberries - her favorite.

"Wh- What's all these for, Drew?"

"Well, when Solidad told me that you were acting different since you came back from Sinnoh and have gone to this lake..." He grabbed a muffin and took a bite. "I figured this might help to cheer you up."

"Oh, I see. Th-thanks Drew." She stared at the bags of sweet treats, pushing away the thoughts that have been bothering her and took a cookie. She smacked her lips, contented. "Delicious."

Silence followed as the pair stuffed the desserts in their mouths. The silence was comfortable, a silence between two long-time friends enjoying the warmth of companionship. At the edge of the cloud, there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, just enough to announce the coming sunset.

Drew smiled faintly, sneaking a glance at the brunette next to him. It reminded him about the day they watched the sunset at Fennel Valley. Every detail of that day was etched in his brain, like an Etch a Sketch. His heart was full, grateful to experience moments like that with her. Just like now, they were precious. He thought he wouldn't see her again for a long time after that day, but he was indeed pleased to discover that she had decided to come to Johto as well.

"Hey Drew." May's voice pierced the silence, drawing his attention back to reality. "You've got something on your..." She pointed towards his face.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realise that the chocolate from the strawberries he was stuffing his mouth with had found its way all over the side of his mouth. He moved his hand and tried to wipe it away, but to no avail.

"Let me help." May giggled, moving closer to him as she extended her arm and wiped it off.

Drew froze. She watched in awe at his expression, confused, and then she realised. Her face was so close to his, she could feel his warm breath. By now, a gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks. His evergreen eyes, they were a glimmering colour of emerald, sparkling in the light in the sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. They softened as she stared into them. There was a momentary flash in them, a sparkle, reminding her of the day they first met.

Before she could stop herself, her hands found their way back on his face, as she slowly leaned in and kissed him. He didn't seem surprise by her action. He acted as if he had anticipated it. The kiss had obliterated every thought. They closed their eyes, and all she could feel was him. His warmth, his touch, his being. She could even taste the chocolate on his lips. They were no doubt the sweetest thing she had tasted. He placed his hand on her waist, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. He caressed her cheeks softly, the quickening of her breath matched his.

It was agony, knowing that this was the first, last and only time that they could probably share an experience like this. Her heart ached, knowing that after all, they're just friends, and not to mention rivals. She savoured this final embrace, her lips slowly parted from his. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest, like a delicate butterfly, when she noticed his eyes sparkle. And then he gives her a smile, that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that causes an unexpected warmth to rush through her. The happiness is infectious, as she smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." She muttered, her cheeks were the blush of roses, that peek of champagne pink.

Drew couldn't help but smile. He could tell from her blush that she really liked him. It was cute. He took a moment to admire everything about her, from the way the breeze blew her hair to her sparkling blue eyes that resembled the lake. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, turning her head back to face him. He pulled her back into another kiss, her soft pink lips dancing on his.

Minutes later, they pulled away, pressing their forehead together. Their smiles continued to plaster on their faces, savouring this moment. They knew that the kiss was just a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

"Well, we better let Harley know that there's finally something romantic going on here." May smirked at him and giggled. Drew chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer. She let out a soft sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for awhile, just being together, enveloped in each other's embrace. Their eyes drifted to the horizon, as the lake gleamed in the last rays of the fading sun.


End file.
